Turtle Time!
by randomfandomsgirl
Summary: A series of stories about the turtles just being a family. Lots of Turtle fluff for everyone! Read, enjoy, and maybe send me some ideas to write about. NO TURTLECEST! :] DISCONTINUED FOR NOW SORRY
1. Sick Day

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please, tell me what you think of my stories. I would really appreciate your comments on it and such. Also, if you have an idea for a story, just post a review or send me a PM. I would love to hear it! :] I hope you like the chapter, so here you go! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! (I wish I did...)**

Sick Day

Donnie frowned as he felt Raph's forehead for the 50th time. Once again, it was burning hot. Don got up from his spot on the couch and turned towards his other brothers, who thankfully, were not sick. "Guy's, he's got a massive fever. He might have the flu or something even worse." Don informed them as he looked down at the sick red banded turtle. "Come on Donnie! I feel fine - " Raph's feeble protests were interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that left him gasping for air when his lungs finally calmed down. Leo walked over to his younger brother and told him, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Yeah Raph, you sure are fine! Why, I don't see why you can't come on patrol with us since you're obviously not sick "Raph glared in reply, but couldn't hold the look up for long, as he started to violently shudder. Leo dropped his sneer and stared at Raph, concern knitting his brow. "Raph? You ok?" Raph looked up at him and answered shakily "Just a b-b-b-bit cold." Don rushed over to Raph and checked his temperature. After placing a thermometer in his mouth, Donnie gasped in shock when he saw that it read 102.5 °F. "How could he be this cold when his temperature is so hot? " Donnie thought. He looked over and saw his brother trying and failing to warm himself up by huddling into the couch. "Raph, I can't let you get any warmer, because of your fever. " he explained to the shivering turtle. Raph looked up at him "Ya know w-w-w-what? I feel f-f-f-ine." He tried to lie, but with his teeth chattering so hard, he could barely talk. Everyone, including Mikey, gave him disbelieving stares until he finally broke down and curled up into a ball on the couch. "OK fine, I feel like shell. Now p-p-p- lease can I have a blanket?" Donnie sadly shook his head at his big brother. He couldn't stand to see Raph so sick like this. "Actually, I have to put some ice on you to get your temperature back to normal. Sorry dude. " Raph winced but then simply nodded, knowing he would have to endure it if he wanted to be in fighting condition. Plus, he was tough. It was just a bit cold, what did it matter if he was freezing his shell off? "It actually matters a lot since I can barely talk." He thought, but then stopped thinking about that when Donnie accepted his painful nod and began to instruct the others on what to do. "Leo, go get me about 5 big bags of ice. Mikey, go get me a bowl of cold water and some wash cloths. " Both turtles nodded and quickly ran off to fulfill their tasks.

Donnie sighed and turned back to Raph, who was still shivering violently, beyond his control. Raph looked up at his younger brother and told him "Ya know it's s-s-s-even? Patrol time? " Don nodded. Raph gave him a confused look. "Shouldn't you guys be out on- cough cough cough! -patrol? " he rasped. Donnie shook his head no. "We're staying in tonight Raph. It's not a good idea for you to stay by yourself like this, especially with April and Sensei out on a special training session." Raph merely sighed and then whispered to his brothers surprise "Thanks Don. I appreciate it." Donnie smiled at his big brother, but frowned as he began to cough and shudder at the same time. Pretty soon, he was gasping for air, trying to force oxygen into his aching lungs. Donnie was quick to react, as he had Raph sit up and handed him a glass of water that was on hand, urging him to drink. He gladly accepted it, holding the glass to his lips as he sipped at the cool and refreshing liquid. He finished the glass and Don took it from him. "Better? " he questioned. Raph opened his mouth, prepared to lie to ease his brother's worry, until Don glared at him. He sighed and told the truth "No. I honestly felt good at first, but now I'm even c-c-c- older." He stuttered. Don cringed as his brother admitted the truth to him. "Sorry Raph, but you're gonna be a lot colder in a minute." He pointed to Leo and Mikey, who were now hurrying over with the various supplies their brother had requested.

Leo reached the couch first and set the bags of ice on the floor. He then turned around and rested his hand on Raphael's shoulder, which he shrugged off. "How's he doing Don?" He asked the genius turtle as he gave his sick brother a frown. "Not so good. He feels terrible, but he keeps trying to tough it out so we won't worry." Don answered, grabbing a bag of ice as he spoke. Raph glared at him when he said this, but stopped as he was told"Ok Raph, this is gonna feel uncomfortable for a bit, but you have to keep it on until I say you can take it off. Got it?" Raph looked afraid for a minute, but then nodded , erasing the fear from his face. Donnie then turned towards Mikey and asked "Ok Mikey, I want you to take these wash cloths and dip them in the water. Then wring them out and give them to me when I tell you.." The orange clad turtle nodded seriously, determined to help his sick brother whatever way he could. "Alright Raph. Just... don't freak out, ok? " Don asked before placing ice on Raph's chest, shoulders, and neck. As soon as he did this, Raph's eyes widened in shock and pain as the cold hit his hot and fevered body. Although his actual body was hot, he felt extremely cold, so the ice drove him over the edge. The cold was so painful that Raph couldn't even describe it. "Gah! D-d-d-onnie stop it!" Raph begged as his body became numb from so much cold. He tried to get up, but Leo and Mikey ran over and lightly held him down. Mikey looked at his brother in pain and almost lost it. Sure, Raph was sick, but the fact that he was actually begging them for help scared Mikey even more.

Don quickly stuck a thermometer in his brother's mouth and then told Mikey to switch places with him. Donnie got up and took the arm that Mikey was holding while Mikey realized Don wanted him to give Raph the damp wash cloths. While Mikey got to work, Don held down his brother, along with Leo. Both were surprised at how little effort Raph was giving in trying to break free. Leo looked over to Don and mouthed the words "He's really that weak?" Don just nodded as his brother began to shake from the extreme cold he was experiencing. Leo looked down in pain too, pain from causing his brother to go through this. He really wanted Raph's fever to go down so that way he could stop pinning him down to the couch while his body shut down from the cold. Finally, Donnie let them release Raph after his fever went down a bit. The cloths and ice were removed and put away. Mikey looked over at his brother, who had started shaking so hard, it looked like he was vibrating. He got down on his knees and put his hand over his brothers, and said "Hey dude, your alright now. You can warm up." He looked over at Don, panicking as he realized that might not be true. "He can warm up, right?" Donnie sighed, knowing that he really shouldn't let Raph get too warm yet since they just got his fever down. But then he glanced down at his big brother and his heart broke in two from what he saw. His hotheaded brother, the strongest of them all, was curled up in a tight ball. His breaths came out raspy and hollow, like it was too much work just to suck air in to his lungs. On top of that, he was desperately trying to warm himself up by rubbing his arms against his plastron, but to no avail. Donnie just couldn't let his brother suffer like this so he nodded.

Mikey crowed with happiness, until he noticed Raph clench his head in agony at his sudden cry. He smiled sheepishly at his brothers before whispering "What should we do now, Don? " Donnie thought for a minute, then ordered "Mikey, go make some soup and bring some water too. Oh and blankets! Leo, could you get him some?" Leo nodded and stood up while Mikey ran off to the kitchen and started making soup for Raph. He decided to make chicken noodle, as it was his brother's favorite type of soup. He set to work, putting hope in the fact that this would end up bringing comfort to his brother.

While Mikey was busy with the soup, Leo went to Raph's room to get some blankets. He opened the beat up door with the red stop sign and walked in. On Raph's bed he spotted what he was looking for: Raph's favorite red blanket. It had been his since they were little and he still had it, although if you mentioned it to him, he'd "beat the green off of you". It was pretty big and thick enough to keep him warm. Leo gathered up the tattered blanket, thinking of how it reminded every one of the red turtles mask. It was battered and slightly torn, just as rugged as the mask. He smiled and made his way to the door but stopped as something, or actually someone, caught his eye. It was Spike, his brothers pet turtle, and he was sitting on Raph's drum set. He looked almost sad, as if he wanted to know where his best friend had gone off to without telling him. Leo looked again at the tiny turtle and had an idea. He bundled up the blanket in one arm, and in the other, grabbed Spike and began to walk back to the couch with his surprise.

Raph was still shivering when he walked over, but Leo was about to change that. He quickly threw the blanket over his brother and tucked it around him before he could say anything. Raph sighed as the blanket was wrapped around him. He was finally starting to get warm when he realized that Leo had gotten him his favorite blanket. Normally, Raphael didn't like people going into his room or touching his things, but he didn't mind it at all this time. Leonardo was just trying to help him get better. As he cuddled into his blanket, he mumbled with his eyes closed "Thanks Leo. Nice of ya'." Leo sighed in relief when his brother talked without stuttering. He replied "No problem, happy to help. Oh, there's one more thing." He added. Raph peeked out of one eye just as Leo set Spike on the couch next to him. "Spike!" Raph grinned happily, his pain temporarily forgotten. He pulled the little turtle closer to him and looked back up at his big brother. "Um, thanks again." He coughed gruffly, trying to act like the tough guy he had come to be, but Leo wasn't fooled. He saw the happiness in his eyes as he held onto Spike dearly, so he just smiled and patted Raph on the shoulder. "Anytime Raph." He walked away to look for Don and Mikey and nearly ran into Donnie who was hurrying out of his lab and into the living room. "Sorry Leo! I gotta get this to Raph!" He explained quickly. Leo looked at his brother's hand and saw 2 red pills resting in the palm of his hand. "What are those Don? " Leo questioned as he followed him back into the living room. "A new medicine I've been working on that contains some glytoid and peroxen serum. It'll speed up Raph's recovery process by at least 65% and will keep his temperature at a normal standard for a couple of hours. " he finished his science speech once he arrived at the couch. Leo was glad he stopped, as he had no idea what those chemicals that Don had listed were.

Donnie smiled down at Raph on the couch, who looked up at him sleepily, curled up in his blanket with Spike placed comfortably beside him. "Hey Raph, how you holding up? " he asked. Raph mumbled something about feeling funny but could barely lift his head up to speak to them. "Ok then, I just want you to take these pills for me and then maybe you should rest for a bit afterwards. " Donnie told him. Raph weakly nodded and started to struggle to sit up, but was beginning to feel sick from exerting so much of his limited energy. Leo bit his lip when he saw the pain that Raph was going through just to sit up against the couch, so he leaned over and gently pushed him the rest of the way. Raph gave him a rare grateful look instead of his usual sneer when he did this. He was so sick he had almost completely forgotten that he didn't need help from anybody! Once he sat up, Don handed him the pills he had to take. Raph threw them into his mouth but then immediately started to gag. "Raph?! What's wrong with you? Don, what did that pill do to him? " Leo exclaimed. Don was about to help Raph but he was waved off, as he croaked out "Water." At that moment, Mikey entered the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water in his hands. He hurried over when he saw Raph choking. He thrust the glass of water into his brothers hands, and then glared at the other turtles once Raph put the glass to his lips. "You guys are doing a TERRIBLE job at taking care of him! " he scolded. Raph put the glass down and coughed out "I'm ok Mikey... Don... that tasted -cough cough- horrible! " Donnie sheepishly gave him a timid smile. "Sorry, I didn't think the taste was that bad. What was wrong with it? " Raph made another gagging sound with his throat and replied "Ya' it was that bad! I felt like I was gonna puke. It was just so ..." Raph tried to finish explaining what it had tasted like, but could only shudder at the memory. Donnie looked down, guilt ridden across his face. "Sorry. " he mumbled. Raph immediately felt bad. He wished he hadn't said anything to his little brother, as Don hated causing anyone pain for no reason. He quickly told him "No Donnie, its ok... I'm actually starting to feel better now! " Leo looked at Raph closely, trying to figure out if his brother was lying or telling the truth. It looked like Raph was actually being honest. He seemed to have a little more strength in him and he looked a little better physically, but he still had a long way to go in recovery. Donnie noticed this too and smiled a bit timidly at Raph and looked down again . You could tell he felt guilty about what just had happened, but he couldn't have known Raph's reaction would occur. "He just has to get over it." Leo thought as Mikey grinned at Don. "So, super genius, can Raph eat or should he sleep first? " he questioned. Raph talked before Don could reply. "Could I eat first? I feel like I haven't had food in days! " he exclaimed weakly. Donnie judged the pros and cons of his brother eating and decided to go with the pros. "Alright Raph, you can eat. But you can't have pizza or anything. Mikey made you some soup. " he told him. Raph's face scrunched up unhappily at the mentioning of no pizza, but didn't protest as Mikey slid the bowl into his lap. He brought the spoon up to his lips and sipped it. "It's pretty good. Thanks Mike! " he told his little brother. Mikey simply gave him one of his trademark grins that everyone had come to know and love. "Well if there's one thing I'm good at besides kicking shell and naming stuff, it's definitely cooking! " he laughed happily. Raph rolled his eyes and gave him a small punch on the arm. "I dunno Mike, cooking your good at, but the other stuff I'm not so sure! " he teased. Mikey at first beamed at his brothers approval of his cooking but quickly protested at the taunt with an indignant "Hey! " The brothers laughed together as Mikey glared at all of them, but the glare turned into an impish grin as he laughed along with them.

Raph continued to eat while his brothers hung out by the couch with him. Leo was resting his arms and head on the top of the couch, looking down on Raph. Mikey sat by Raph's feet and had stretched himself out on the coffee table. Donnie was sitting on the floor, his shell against the couch and his head near Raph's legs. And Raph himself was lying on the couch bundled in the blanket with Spike on top of him and his family surrounding him. They laughed and joked with each other, all happy that their hotheaded brother was finally letting himself be taken care of just this once. They were all so caught up in the fun they were having that none of them noticed how tired Raph was. He tried to ignore how exhausted he felt and how much his head hurt because he felt happy hanging out with his brothers. But eventually, he started to drift off to sleep. None of the others noticed at first, as Mikey was trying to desperately convince Leo that Silver Sentry was much better than Space Heroes. "Mikey, I've loved that show my whole life! I'm not going to admit that Silver Sentry is better than Captain Ryan because it's not true! " he yelled at Mikey. Donnie chuckled. This was great. Mikey responded with "But Silver Sentry is so cool! He's a super hero, not some nerdy space captain." Leo grew red and was about ready to start on the virtuous traits of Captain Ryan when he was stopped by Don. "Guys, be quite! Raph fell asleep." He hushed them. Both brothers paused their mini debate and looked at Raph. He was curled up with Spike cuddled in his arms. The red blanket was wrapped tightly around him and his rugged mask draped over the crack in his plastron. His breaths came out shallow but even as he sighed in his sleep. A small smile worked its way onto his face as he pulled the blanket closer to him, oblivious to the fact that his three brothers were gazing down on him lovingly. "Aww, he's cuddling Spike! " Mikey giggled. Leo chuckled and replied "He would kill us right now if he woke up." Don laughed and nodded, then said "He could try. I think he would make it to the coffee table before he got to us, as he's pretty sick. But he'll get better soon, I hope. " Leo and Mikey nodded in agreement. They all looked at their brother again, each lost in their own train of thought, untill a large snore from Raph jolted them back to reality . "He may be on his deathbed, but he's got the snore of a freight train." Mikey laughed. Leo smiled, then sat up and stretched. "Maybe we should let him rest for a while. Will he be okay for a bit like this Donnie? " he asked. Don nodded and got up too. "Let him sleep for an hour or two. That should help him." Each brother got up to go, but as they did, they all did something similar. Mikey shut off the lights and on his way out touched Raph's shoulder. Donnie grabbed the soup bowl and on his way to the kitchen moved Spike closer to him. Leo tucked Raph's blanket around him and slipped a small couch pillow under his head. Then he walked into the dojo and met up with the others to train. All of them had smiles on their faces. Because as each of them had touched Raph when they left, he had sighed and smiled a little more in his sleep. But none of them knew that as he did this, he had been awake, and that after they left Raph had thought "Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for a better family. I love ya'."

**AWWWW, super cute, right? A little? Maybe? I thought it was awesome! (Although my opinion doesn't count since I wrote it... :P) ****I would really appreciate your criticism, so feel free to PM me or post a review. Oh and side note; Silver Sentry is from the old TMNT shows. I only used him because I didn't know who was 2012 Mikey's favorite superhero. If you don't know who Silver Sentry is, look him up, I promise he was in the show before. I don't own him either. Peace! :]**


	2. Sorry Guys

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry. But I have a bit of bad news.

So, for the past two weeks, I was working on a surprise for you guys. I was going to write a SUPER long chapter (Again, it's about Raph :P) for you guys to make up for my absence of updating. And I was pretty far along too! It was about 10 pages on my laptop. But then, tragedy struck.

My mother, without knowing it, deleted ALL of my fanfiction work. I'm not talking about one or two short stories. No. I'm talking about at least 12 stories, each more than 4 pages long. (Including the update I was going to post for you guys.) And now they're all gone. I'm sorry ;(

I'm not sure if I will be able to get tehse stories back, but I promise I will try. So just a heads up, it's going to be a bit before I update again. Again, I'm sorry.

Well, I have to go cry over my loss. Don't hate me, cuz I love you guys for all the positive support you've given me in your reviews. Ok, see you in a week or two. :(

Goodbye

-Kat


End file.
